Soul Edge: Blade of Suffering or Success?
by owlgrunt
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Time is going quicker for the main stuff happens in Soul Calibur 3!
1. My Second Battle Awaits

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur. The characters I create throughout the story are mine though.

Notes: This story starts out in Soul Blade/Edge. Also feel free to request a character in my story. My job is to please.

* * *

_Chapter 1: My Second Battle Awaits_

I was a lonely Japanese boy who was adopted. I didn't know anything about my true parents. They named me Bakayoshi, but I knew this wasn't my true name. My brother, Tairo, despised me. He was 18 and I was 10. I trained to be a samurai but my brother always told me I would fail. My only battle was one against Korea. I had little armor and my brother had dark red armor. When I'm living my regular life I wore a dark blue kimono. My brother wore a dark black kimono. I could tell he was a dark person.

"You need to learn how to use the sword," Tairo told me. He was my teacher and all I knew how to use was a spear and bow and arrows.

"Its so hard. Why can't I just use a spear?" I asked. I saw my brother's angry face when I said this.

"You are so lazy! You can never become a true samurai if you don't learn how to use the sword!" Tairo yelled. He hit me over and over with a training sword. Then a samurai came.

"Urgent news from the daimyo! He needs all of you to help him. Time is short! Koreans are pushing back our forces!" the samurai said.

"Stay behind Bakayoshi," Tairo said. He gave me a serious look. I spoke anyways.

"But brother, I have been in a battle before. In that great invasion of Korea!" I told him.

"Brother, our father told me to not let you go to any battles. Besides you snuck into that battle," Tairo said.

"Fine. I'm going to my room," I said.

"Don't you dare put on your armor!" my brother yelled fiercely. I didn't care though. I still got my armor, my spear, and my bow. I knew I was worthy after going to that invasion of Korea. Suddenly I had a flashback!

Flashback Started

I was on a boat with Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu, Tairo, and other samurai on an invasion of Korea.

"Why are you here?" my brother asked. I saw that he was very irritated at my flashback self for sneaking on.

"I need to see the open air. You trained me well enough brother," I told him. The army of samurai looked at me angrilly. Yoshimitsu was part of a clan called the Manji clan. They were ninja clan. I didn't know why ninjas were here but the were. Mitsurugi was a hired mercenary to help us on the invasion. The town had an army waiting for us. I saw myself fighting a pretty Korean girl. She used a spear just like me and we fought and fought. She broke my spear and she almost impaled me. My brother saved me though. I ran back to the boat to get a new spear. By the time I got a spear the Koreans retreated. I was ordered to kill anyone I saw. I shot innocent Koreans, even children.

The flash back ended. I cried in the thought. I continued to put on my armor and was ready to battle.

* * *

See what happens at the battle in the next chapter! 

Note: Sorry if the Korean part offended you. I need to establish a rivalry between Seong-Mina(if you haven't guessed) and Bakayoshi.


	2. Defending the Shores

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur. The characters I create throughout the story are mine though.

* * *

Chapter 2: Defending the Shores 

I was ready. I was tense for I had little experience and was young. I also had confidence, though. I knew I was strong and got angry when those soldiers called me only a "kid" I put the saddle on my horse and moved out.

"Bakayoshi! I told you not to put on your armor! You are really getting on my nerves kid" Tairo yelled.

"Don't call me a kid! You aren't father either so stop bugging me!" I yelled. He was getting on my nerves, calling me only a kid.

"It was my orders from father not to let you come into the battle. So in a way, I am acting like our father, and yes you are a kid," Tairo said.

"Perhaps you could let the boy join the battle. He does show some potential," said a samurai. I remembered that this guy was quite confident in me.

"Fine. Don't expect me to save you again though," Tairo said, reluctantly.

We set out to the shores. I fell asleep so it probably took a long time. The same samurai from before then awakened me.

"Wake up boy," he said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Yori. What's your name little boy?" Yori asked.

"Don't call me little. Oh I'm sorry. Excuse my manners, my name is Bakayoshi, but I expect it isn't my real name. Anyways lets cut the small talk and fight the Koreans," I said. He nodded his head and we moved out.

There she was, Seong-Mina. I charged at her with my spear but she blocked. Our weapons clashed violently till I cut her arm.

"Fool, you will pay for that," she said. Before I could respond she slashed at my face. I quickly dodged but she still sliced my cheek. Blood ran down my cheek. We continued to exchange hit until she broke my spear. I was helpless!

"I won't let you die!" Yori yelled. He ran over and fought Seong-Mina. I watched helplessly as they fought. Is this how horrible war was? Should I just give up fighting? I understood why father and Tairo didn't want me to fight.

Yori then got impaled. I saw the blood drip from him. Seong-Mina pulled out her spear and let the corpse fall over. I was now truly hopeless. I then saw my bow. I tried to nock the arrow quickly as she walked over to me. When she was about to kill me I shot her right in the shoulder. She fell over. She looked dead but I didn't have time to check. I ran back to the camp and watched the rest of the battle.

I watched them fight. Tairo was fighting 10 soldiers. He took a slash at two of them and then impaled another. He then slashed wildly at the survivors who quickly died. There was so much blood shed. After an hour the fighting was over. I had to retreat a lot but we won. Tairo walked over to me. He saw me hiding behind a rock.

"Do you now understand why I didn't want you to come?" Tairo asked.

"I see now. I never want to fight again," I said. I was crying which showed my weakness.

"Good, but you need to fight again some day," he said.

"I'm never going to fight again. It's so scary," I said.

"Don't be a fool. Lets go back to the camp and get some rest," he said. He didn't look tired at all. How? How could he not be tired after all that fighting?

* * *

What is the fate of Bakayoshi?  



	3. Information about Soul Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur. The characters I create throughout the story are mine though.

Note: The Story is moving on a bit. Remember, the main stuff happens when I reach Soul Calibur 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: Information of Soul Edge.

5 years past since the defense on the docks. I didn't want to, but I trained further in being a samurai. I still have that scar when that girl, Seong-Mina, slashed my face. Reports say that she is alive, but I was assigned a new task. Raiding a port.

"We have to get one man, Maxi. Don't kill him, or else my father will probably have our heads," Tairo said.

"Sir yes sir!" the army yelled. Including Tairo and I we had 50 troops. We marched to the port. There were people drinking and smoking. This wasn't pleasant. Then we saw him. Maxi was drinking and combing his hair.

"Come with us if you know what's good for you," Tairo said. "Troops raise arms!"

"I'm not going without a fight," Maxi said. He whistled and 60 men came. These were port guards. We weren't in a Japan dock…

"You guys going down!" a guard said. We took out their bows and open fired. 10 guards were down. We unsheathed our swords and attacked the men. 5 guards were on me. One sword almost cut me but I nearly dodged. I quickly slashed at the guard. 4 were left. They all charged at me. I ducked and sliced off their feet. I finished them and went to help Tairo. The battle ended. We took only 5 casualties. All the guards died. We dragged a wounded Maxi onto our ship and set off.

"Very good soldiers," my father said.

"No need to thank us. Your sons led us very well," an ashigaru said. I remembered this guy's name. It was Rio.

"Hmm. I shall see that my sons are rewarded then," my father said. Tairo and I smiled at Rio. "Come, Tairo, I want to talk to you about something. You stay here, Bakayoshi."

The next day Tairo told me about what he found out. He talked about this magnificent sword called Soul Edge. The tales he told me were amazing. He told me that it could destroy all your enemies. It had a magical eye and was made by the Gods.

"When we have the free time we should look for it! Our father would be so happy!" Tairo yelled. This was probably one of the happiest moments of his life, for he wasn't really happy a lot. "We can travel to find information about the sword. Father does have some tasks for us to do in other countries."

* * *

Bakayoshi has been told about Soul Edge. What will they find out? 


End file.
